Lil' Red Riding Hood
by AmberInferno
Summary: Kagome is going to grandma's house for a visit. On her way there she goes through the woods where she meets a wolf -er dog demon- in sheep's clothing. Inuyasha goes into the woods to find dinner only to find a pretty little red riding hood and offers to walk her to granny's place. Acting as human as he can so not to scare her he talks to her. Will sparks fly?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

'thinking'

'Inuyasha Beast thinking'

'Inuyasha's beast talking'

Into The Woods We Go

Kagome:

"Kagome! Could you go take this to Mom's house?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Sure mom. Plus i'd love to see gran Kaede again" I told her as I took the basket from her. It was full of herbs for medicine.

"Good. Now be careful. We don't want you to be eaten by any youkai now." She said with a grin.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and i'm a priestess. A strong one too mind you. My grandmother Kaede lives in the next village, Edo. She taught me everything I know about my powers. No weak youkai will get the best of me. I grab my favorite cloak. It's ruby red and made of soft wool. It's my favorite because it's comfy and was a gift from granny. I put my shoes on and sprint out the door headed for Inuyasha's forest.

Inuyasha:

It had been 100 years since I had been unsealed from the sacred tree. I wandered aimlessly. I had finally gotten over Kikyo's betrayal. I heard a growling sound from below me. My stomach. I was hungry. Knowing the nearby village wouldn't feed me I went into the woods to try and catch something.

I waited in a tree for an animal to come by so that I could eat it. I heard a snap of a twig telling me something was coming. It was a girl. A human girl. Oh well I'm not bothered by the thought of eating humans.

'Holy shit! What is that smell? It smelt like summer rain and crisp clean air. Heaven basically. It was coming from the girl. Wait a human is the thing that smells so good?'

Mate! Mate is near! Mate is her!

'A human our mate? Please! I'm done with humans.'

She is our Mate. Mate! Mate! Mate!

'Remember the last human we let into our heart? She betrayed us. I won't allow this one to do the same.'

You let her into our heart. Of course she betrayed us. She wasn't our Mate! That girl is supposed to be ours and if you refuse I will make her ours with or without you. Though it would be more enjoyable for you if you did do her. Mate. All ours. Mate. The beast purred in Inuyasha's head thinking of all the things they would do to her.

Go to her. She is alone in the woods. We do not want anything to happen to Mate. Jump Mate!

Owoooooooo

Who's that I see walkin' in these woods

Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood

Hey there Little Red Riding Hood

You sure are looking good

You're everything a big bad wolf could want

'Fine! I'll go to her but I will merely walk her home. We don't even know her name. I'm not jumping her just yet. I don't want to scare her away.'

Listen to me

Little Red Riding Hood

I don't think little big girls should

Go walking in these spooky old woods alone

Owoooooooo

Kagome:

Snap! I twirl around to see a man behind me.

"Hello miss. What are you doing in the woods by yourself?" The man asked.

"I'm delivering herbs to my gran. what are you doing in the woods?" I ask.

'Eyes on his face. Don't look him over . Holy cow he's HOT!'

"Oh well maybe you should walk to me so you don't get chased. I'm hunting." He said.

"How do I know you won't chase me?" I said fluttering my eyelashes.

Inuyasha:

"How do I know you won't chase me?" The girl said fluttering her long lashes.

What big eyes you have

The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad

So just to see that you don't get chased

I think I ought to walk with you for a ways

What full lips you have

"I'm Inuyasha." I said holding out my hand, grinning.

"Kagome." She said taking my hand.

"Don't worry about me i'll be fine." She said.

"I don't know about that. Your everything a big bad dog could want." She narrowed her eyes at me.

We walk in silence her watching my every move just like I was doing to her.

They're sure to lure someone bad

So until you get to grandma's place

I think you ought to walk with me and be safe

I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on

Until I'm sure that you've been shown

That I can be trusted walking with you alone

"So your grandmother lives around here?" I asked. I have to get her talking. If I don't get my mind off it I might just grab her and kiss her this second!

Owoooooooo

Little Red Riding Hood

I'd like to hold you if I could

But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't

"Yeah just through the forest." She said grinning. When she smiled I melted.

Owoooooooo!

What a big heart I have-the better to love you with

Little Red Riding Hood

Even bad wolves can be good

I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side

Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place

"Well this is my stop." She says looking up at me and smiling. The woods were opening up to a clearing and past that clearing was a village. Her grandmother must live there. She started to walk away.

'Why Mate leaving?! What did you do stupid hanyou?!' My beast demanded.

'I didn't do anything! She's at her grandmother's village now! I was just walking her here!

'Walk mate back through woods to! Protect mate!'

'Okay! Wait isn't that the village who has been hunting me?! Oh god it is! This is bad!

'Why?'

'Because they know what we look like! They have posters all through the village with our face on them! If she see's them she will be scared of us! Hate us!

'Mate scared of us? Mate hate us? Noooooooooo! Fix it! Fix it now!'

I heard someone clear their throat. It was Mate- err- Kagome.

Hey there Little Red Riding Hood

You sure are looking good

You're everything that a big bad wolf could want

Owoooooooo

I mean baaaaaa

Baaa

"I hope I see you again Inuyasha, Inu hanyo of the village!" She said grinning.

'SHE KNEW! AND SHE STILL WALKED WITH US!'


End file.
